It is planned to continue to study aspects of the biochemistry and physiology of myoglobin through the use of immunological techniques. The environmental factors related to differentiation of the muscle cell and development of muscle will be studied. Clinical studies of myoglobinemia and myoglobinuria and their relation to muscle disease will be continued.